


Thief In The Night

by MissJess5972



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, My First Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 03:34:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3713365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissJess5972/pseuds/MissJess5972
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When her house is broken into, Charlie is anything but frightened. She finds herself thinking too much about that thieving dwarf. And he finds himself coming back for that beautiful girl, sneaking in at night and having his way with her. Then leaving with the promise to return, and wondering why she has such an effect on him in the first place. Not that she's any better off. They're both too stubborn though, letting the tension build until everything between them explodes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thief In The Night

**Author's Note:**

> This story is written for my friend Charlie! Based off of a naughty hobbit imagine.
> 
> Allow me to introduce you to Smuff.

Charlie kept a weapon hidden in every room of the house, and when she was out, she had one on her at all times. She was skilled enough to defend herself, but thankfully the occasion never arose for her to need to. But you never know what's going to happen, as she found out one night.

She was preparing for bed when she first heard the noises. Loud voices shouting from outside, and a few thuds from inside her own house. She stopped combing through her beautiful, raven colored hair and listened. Sure enough, she could hear someone moving around in a room down the hall. Immediately, she grabbed the dagger under the sink and set off to investigate. When she reached the hallway, she pinpointed that the trespasser was in her bedroom, for the moonlight was enough to cast shadows on the floor. Flush against the wall, she tiptoed towards the open doorway.

"Damn guards."

The girl froze in her tracks when the intruder spoke. The voice belonged to a male for sure, even though it was more high pitched than the standard man. Though there was a sturdiness, and naughtiness to it that sparked her curiosity. Casually, she stepped inside, and all but gasped when she saw him.

He was a dwarf, a very _attractive_ dwarf. His chestnut colored hair and matching beard were intricately braided to be shaped like a star. Even his eyebrows were woven into the design. He wore dark, grey colored clothing which even with all the layers, she could tell he was fit. His brown eyes had a mischievous look to them as they scanned her from head to toe before locking with her vibrant blue ones.

"Can't say I've had the pleasure to break into such a lovely lady's home before." He smirked.

It was then that she remembered she was in nothing but a short, silk nightgown. She momentarily let her mind wander to the gutters, but soon shook her head back to it's senses.

"What are you doing here?" She asked sternly.

"Relax miss. I ain't here for you." He licked his lips. "Though I'm startin' to wish I was."

_Sweet baby jesus. Take me. No. He is a criminal. Stay strong._

"In your dreams." She snorted. "Get out of my house."

His attention flickered to the knife she gripped tightly. "I will. Soon as the guards disappear."

"You're the reason for all the commotion?" She said doubtfully. "Why?"

"Stole some food from the pub." He shrugged.

"All of that, for some food."

"Well it ain't the first time. Won't be the last." He carefully peeked out the window. "Got a hungry younger brother to feed."

She lowered her weapon, for she knew what it was like to struggle. Her family did for so long when she was a child. It had taken her years for her to make a comfortable living for herself.

She moved towards her dresser and sat the dagger atop. "So do you mean to steal from me as well?"

He raised an eyebrow in question to her actions. "I done said I wasn't. I may be a thief, but I know not to bite the hand that feeds me."

She stepped towards him and looked out the window as well. "The guards are gone."

"Aye. I'll take my leave as promised." He lifted the glass and hopped through to stand on the overhang.

The cold night breeze made her shiver.

"As payment for not turning you in, and letting you use my home for hiding. I wish to know your name." She ordered gently.

He leaned on the windowsill with his hands. "Name's Nori."

She couldn't help but blush at the new-found closeness of the dwarf. Their faces were inches apart, even though she did have to look down a little.

"Have I entertained you enough to earn yours?" He asked smugly.

_Not in the way I want you to._

She took a deep breath, trying to steady her quickened heartbeat. She was finding it _extremely_ difficult to ignore the wetness forming between her legs.

"Charlie."

"Well, Charlie." He tilted his head and moved slowly towards her neck. "Maybe next time I can come for you."

A chill went up her spine as she felt his warm breath on her skin, and a tightness formed in the pit of her stomach. A soft moan escaped her lips as her body begged for a release that never came.

He abruptly pulled away from her and snickered. "Or maybe I can make you come for me."

He winked and turned away. She was motionless, breathless as he jumped and hit the ground with a thud. A moment of dead silence passed and she made a small whimper.

"Any longer and I just might've."

* * *

It had been a week since Nori's break-in, and still Charlie couldn't shake him from her thoughts. She found herself pouting every morning when she realized that another night had passed, and he hadn't shown up. But why would he? He was a thief, probably a liar as well. And yet, multiple times throughout her day she would curse herself as a throbbing, wet excitement formed below.

Every night she was unable to withstand temptation, and found herself lying on the bed and letting her hands roam her body. One traveled North to squeeze her breasts and roll her nipples between her fingers. The other, South, down between her folds to rub her most sensitive spot before slipping fingers inside. And every time, a certain dwarf was prominent in her mind.

She imagined that it was Nori caressing every inch of her. Wondered what his beard would feel like on her inner thighs as he ate her out. How fast he would pump his fingers in and out to stretch her hole. And how it would feel to be filled by his manhood.

Just the thought of him doing these things was enough to bring her to her high. Moaning his name as all the tension was released from her body. Then she would lay there, out of breath, pondering as to how a thief in the night could have such a profound effect on her. And in the next breath, praying that she would get to see him again.

Then came the day when she didn't even make it up the stairs. There she was, at the kitchen table. The moment she was writhing in ecstasy, she was interrupted.

"Mahal Charlie, you're so, _tempting._ "

She squealed and covered herself as best she could. She turned to see none other than the object of her desires, standing against the wall at the base of the stairs. Her body started to ache, for the first thing she noticed was that Nori had one hand wrapped firmly around his cock. He tugged on it slowly, and rubbed the head of it with his thumb. Even from where she stood, she could tell he was leaking pre-cum.

"This, is your fault." He hissed. "Fix it."

It took all of Charlie's will to not run across the room and devour him like a starving animal. She forced a small nod and made her way towards him.

When she lifted her eyes from his member, she met the lustful, hungry look in his own. He gritted his teeth and stifled a few moans as he watched her hips sway much more than necessary. Her nightgown was a disheveled mess from pleasing herself. It hung off of one shoulder and exposed part of her breasts to him. She didn't break eye contact even as she dropped to her knees before him. He released his grip and it was instantly replaced by her own.

He was much larger than she had anticipated a dwarf to be. Even her piano fingers didn't touch when wrapped around him. He threw his head back as she started to stroke him slowly. But she kept watching him, and adjusted her movements according to what gave him pleasure or not. And even though she had just came herself, she couldn't help the burning desire that pooled between her legs. Feeling, and seeing him unravel between her fingers was just too arousing.

She finally leaned in and began pressing kisses, licking, and sucking softly along his shaft between her strokes. She smiled as her teasing earned her a low growl. He only let her continue for a few moments before he fisted his hands into her hair.

"Enough." His voice was hoarse.

He guided her head back so that it rested right before the tip of his cock.

"You'll finish me like this."

His gaze became dark, a glint in them that sent shivers up her spine. She wrapped her lips around the head and inched forward at an agonizingly slow pace. His hips bucked against her and she started to suck and bob. His eyes rolled back as she moaned against him, sending vibrations through his body. She raised a hand up to move along his shaft in rhythm with her mouth, covering the portion she couldn't take.

The air filled with their sounds. Nori's moans and curses; Charlie's hums and wet slurps as she moved faster and faster. She rolled her neck so that he slid against the roof of her mouth, then back to her tongue, relentlessly twisting over and over. His breathing became more and more ragged, and she could feel his muscles clenching beneath her hand. He gripped her hair tighter and began thrusting harder into her. She moved her hands so both of them were wrapped around his thighs, her nails digging lightly into his skin, and allowing him full control.

He came with a loud groan, his seed filling her to the brim, and leaking out the sides of her mouth. It was a bitter, salty taste but she savored every bit of it, swallowing again and again until he was empty. A wet 'pop' and a trail of spit followed as he pulled from her. She licked her lips, getting every runaway drop she could.

He gathered and buckled his pants before kneeling in front of her. "Now there's a good girl."

He cradled her chin with his hand and leaned in, capturing her lips in a rough kiss. She gasped when he took her bottom lip between his teeth, biting it gently. And before she could do anything about it, he stood, leaving her a wet, whimpering mess.

"I'll be back for more of you, count on that."

And with that he was gone.

* * *

For Charlie it was no longer a matter of if she would see Nori again, but when. She harbored no doubts that he would return, even as a few nights passed since their erotic kitchen adventure. Though the days seemed to drag out, every fiber of her being ached in hopes that would be the night he'd come back for her. For she had felt the grip of his hands, explored the size of his cock, and tasted him in more ways than one. She found her attempts of self-pleasure were no longer enough to satisfy her newly-formed sexual desires.

But she thought it best to keep a straight face, to not let him know how much she craved every inch of him. She knew it would only feed his ego; and that he'd never let her live it down. Besides the fact that he would use it to torture her in every conceivable way. In fact, she was so determined that she didn't even bother to look up from the book she was reading, when she heard the window slide open.

_Breathe. Breathe Charlie. Don't give him the satisfaction._

She made sure to keep flickering her eyes across the pages, even though she had stopped paying attention to the words. Her breathing hitched and her heart started beating as loud as the stomping of his boots against the floor. Her body shook with anticipation as he approached her, slowly stretching his arms out and grazing his fingers across her jawline. He cupped her cheeks and pulled her to stand. Then tilted her head and leaned in until their lips met.

That was all she wrote.

Charlie's book slipped from her hands and fell to the ground. Every bit of her tough facade crumbled as she melted into him. Her arms came up and wrapped around his neck, deepening the kiss. He smirked, running his tongue across her lips, asking for entry. She obliged, moaning softly as his tongue explored her entire mouth. His beard and mustache tickled her chin making her smile. He let his hands slide down the side of her body before suddenly reaching around and squeezing her ass. She gasped, unintentionally breaking their kiss.

He sniggered and pulled her closer, arousal coursing through her veins and peaking between her legs as she was made aware of the bulge in his pants.

"I've brought somethin' for you." He said mischievously. "But first this needs to go."

Before she could register his words he swiftly slipped his hands beneath her gown and pulled it over her head, tossing it to the side. She crossed her arms to cover her chest as she was left in nothing but her underwear.

"Nori!" She squealed. "What are you doing?!"

"Showing my gratitude for the other day." He purred, trailing kisses along her jaw and down her neck. She whimpered, falling into him as he nibbled his way across her collarbone. The roughness of his facial hair against her soft skin sent chills up her spine. Her arms fell to her sides and he saw his opportunity.

He grabbed her hands and forced them behind her back. She felt something cold wrap around her wrists before there was a series of clicks. He backed away from her and smiled triumphantly.

She was motionless, staring at him in disbelief. "Y-you, you handcuffed me."

His eyes roamed over her body, the look in them like a wild animal. She felt so exposed, and yet, so turned on. He stepped forward and placed his hands on her hips. Then his expression went dark.

"I won't steal this." His eyes bore into hers as he pulled them together once more. "Say no, I take my leave. You'll never have to see me again."

Her delayed response had nothing to do with denial. No. She had wanted this for far too long. She was simply in a state of shock that it was actually happening.

"You're not allowed to leave." She said finally, with a twinkle in her eye. "You see, I have a problem, and it's all your fault. Now you have to fix it."

He was on her instantly, attacking her lips with his own. This kiss was much rougher, defined by their growing need for one another. He bent his knees slightly so that he could grab onto her thighs and hoist her up. She followed his lead, wrapping her legs around his waist.

Their kisses grew sloppy as he shoved his tongue between her lips, challenging hers for dominance. He moved clumsily towards the bed, falling atop her and shuffling their bodies until she was comfortable. He relinquished his hold to allow his hands to wander over her body. Traveling the length of the inside of her thighs, up her stomach and stopping at her breasts. He took one in each hand, squeezing them harshly before pinching her nipples. She hissed and arched her back into him, pushing them further into his fingers.

Their kiss ended as they both needed air. Panting, they stared into each others eyes for what seemed like forever. Then a devilish grin crossed Nori's face and he moved downward. His journey started with open mouth kisses and quickly turned into love bites as he left red marks in his wake. He reached his first stop, capturing one of her nipples gently between his teeth, then proceeding to suck on it. He flicked his tongue over the hardened mound, coaxing out a few curses from her. Then he switched breasts, treating the other exactly the same. He didn't camp there for long as it wasn't his true destination. She groaned as he left her chest and ventured further south.

There was a wicked glint in his eyes as he slipped his fingers into her panties, teasing her as he took them off slowly. Once freed from the barrier, he spread her legs and ducked between them, kissing along her inner thighs. She whimpered softly, unable to do anything as her movement was restricted. Her head fell back and her toes curled, she gripped the bedsheets in her hands. She thought his beard felt good before, and was nowhere near prepared for the sensations it gave her now. The closer he got to her heat, the shorter distance he moved before placing another kiss. Then without warning he dove into her.

His tongue made quick work of her, parting her folds, sliding from the top to bottom and back again. She cried aloud and bucked her hips against his face but he wrapped his arms around her thighs and held her down, burying himself deeper in the process. His thumbs reached out to pry her pussy open and he set to licking her with an intensity that made her tremble. She was so wet, and she wasn't sure how much was her own juices, and how much was Nori's saliva. He began to pause over her swelling clit, flicking his tongue over it and even sucking on it at times. Then he darted inside of her, over and over and she's turned to nothing but a desperate writhing mess.

"Nori." She groaned.

A tightness grew in the pit of her stomach. If it weren't for the restraints, she's not sure she could keep from all out humping his face. He's too good, and it's only made worse when his tongue is suddenly replaced by his finger, and another. His tongue full on assaulted her clit as he curled his fingers and thrusted them in and out. Her cries grew steadier, bouncing off of the walls as his motions were relentless. He was _ravaging_ her, and her mind started fogging out amongst the pleasure. But just before she reached her high, he stopped. Pulling away and earning him a protest.

"You're cruel!" She whined.

He chuckled. "Now you know why you're handcuffed."

He sat up, slowly shrugging off his jacket and pulling his shirt over his head. His pants were next, and she gasped as his impressive cock was released. He spit in his hand and rubbed it around his member quickly. He kept his eyes locked with hers, a smirk planted on his face as he watched her squirm. She made to sit up and he just pushed her back down, sparing her anymore agony as he crawled on top of her once more. He kissed her again, surprisingly soft and slow. She could taste herself on him, a tangy flavor that just turned her on all the more.

He leaned back onto his knees and lifted her hips. He grabbed hold of his cock by the base and guided the head of it up and down between her folds, then stopped just at her entrance. He rolled his hips, gently pushing the tip inside of her. He hissed at her tightness, pulling out and rolling them again, pushing farther into her. His fingers dug into her thighs as he fought the urge to force himself in entirely. He liked it rough, and by the looks of it, so did she. But he had no desire to hurt her in a _bad_ way. So he continued his agonizingly slow pace, pushing farther each time. Her walls fluttered around him as she adjusted to his size, causing him to curse.

She gasped at the feeling once he was completely immersed in her, her eyes squeezing shut. She felt so _full_ that her body trembled. Her knuckles turned white as her grip on the sheets tightened, awaiting what was in store for her next. But after a moment, she looked to him and he was just gazing at her. She could swear that his eyes were glossed over.

_What on Earth?_

"You really are quite beautiful." He said softly.

She awkwardly pushed herself onto her elbows, wincing as his member twitched inside her.

"I don't think I can do this." She didn't fail to grasp the sadness in his voice. "You'll have no use for me if I do."

She moved to pull away from him, as it was extremely difficult to concentrate under the current circumstances. But his hold on her hips just increased, keeping her in place.

"Nori, what is-"

"I don't know what _this_ is. I've never known how to be anythin' but a thief." His brows furrowed. "I tried to stay away from you. But I couldn't." He dropped his gaze from her. "I don't want to have to do that again."

Her heart skipped a beat. Had he just confessed that he was developing feelings for her? No. She was certain her ears had deceived her. And yet...

"I missed you." She whispered and his eyes went wide. "Over a week you were gone and I missed you. And not just for... this." She blushed. "I don't want you to feel used Nori. You are always welcome here. As for everything else. We can figure that out was we go. Don't upset yourself by thinking too hard. Just do what feels right. And I don't know about you. But this." She nodded her head towards their connected pelvises. "Feels damn right to me. But if _any_ part of you doesn't want to, then don't."

He turned to her, not really sure what to expect. Though he could see in her eyes that she meant every word, he was beyond uncertain of everything, as these feelings were new to him. But there were a few things he was sure about.

One: He felt _something_ for Charlie. He thought about her a lot, and obviously wanted to be around her.

Two: Whether he knew at this exact moment what the above things would hold in store for him didn't matter. Since she felt the same, which had to count for something.

Three: He did _not_ like how un-confident and not in control he was feeling at the moment.

Four: Of course he _wanted_ to have sex, he was still a dwarf after all.

And finally: She really was the most stunning thing he had ever seen.

He suddenly pulled her to straddle his lap, driving himself impossibly deep inside of her. She made a noise that was a mix between a squeal and a moan which was quickly muffled as he brought a hand to her neck and pulled her into a kiss. She was mesmerized, each one had been different, but this was by far the best. The perfect mixture of desire and passion, want and _need._ Every time she thought that things couldn't possibly feel better, he proved her wrong. She wasn't even alert enough to notice his hands reaching to release her from the cuffs, she just felt a weight lift from her wrist unexpectedly. Her arms immediately flew to brace herself on his shoulders as his hands grabbed her waist.

He lifted her slowly, coming almost all of the way out of her, before slamming her down onto him. Her nails dug into him and she cried aloud as he did it again, just a bit quicker this time. She was certain she wasn't going to last long like this, already feeling a tension building in her. He wrapped his arms around her and leaned back slightly, giving him just enough room to pound into her mercilessly. Gasps, moans, and the sound of flesh slapping flesh filled the air. The sultry smell of sex consumed them, only feeding their hunger even more. He dug his teeth into her neck, causing her eyes to roll back. Not that she could see, her vision had blurred as her mind turned to mush. But she gained enough of her senses to bury her hands in his beard and force his head from her, then crashed her lips into his.

It was a crude kiss, full of tongue and teeth, and broken apart by endless sounds of pleasure. She continued to run her fingers through his beard, occasionally giving it a tug, and quickly turning it into an unkempt mess. Not that he seemed to mind. Though he was the one to break them apart.

"Charlie, I-"

"I know. Don't stop, please." She said breathlessly.

That gave him the boost of confidence he had been lacking. He raised an arm to the middle of her back, pulling her tight against him. Their breathing was ragged as they neared their release. His fingers gripped onto her tighter and he groaned as her muscles clenched around him. He bucked up, and she screamed, her body shook as the pressure inside her exploded. He came with her, a loud roar that echoed in her ears. He pushed himself to ride out their orgasms, slowing down until they were finished.

Then he held her, the both of them all but gasping for air, their bodies coated in sweat. He smirked when he went to move and realized she had went limp in his arms. He cradled her carefully, and placed her on the bed, then laid down beside her. He just stared at her, watching her chest rise and fall as her breathing regulated itself. He pushed her hair out of her face and her eyelids fluttered open, then she smiled.

The light warmth it brought started in his heart and moved outwards. He was sure it would be his favorite thing until the end of his days. He reached an arm out, inviting her into him, she accepted, wearily crossing the distance between them and pressing herself into his side. She pouted as she reached out, dragging her fingers down his torso, admiring his carved muscles and the hair that trailed the entire length.

He raised an eyebrow at her. "What's with that face?"

"The first thing I admired about you was your body! And you had me too senseless to pay any attention to it!" She huffed.

He laughed. "Well I had to leave you wantin' more."

She lifted her head to look at him. "Will you stay?"

He didn't even think on it. "I want to."

"Good." She nuzzled her head into his chest. "Give me a bit. I want to ruffle the fluffle some more."

And she did, not just that night, but many nights since. For over time, Nori came around more and more often. She'd wake up to find that he snuck in and crawled under the blankets beside her. Knowing perfectly well he didn't do anything sexual to her, for there is no way she could sleep through that. Or she'd be cooking and suddenly he'd be behind her wondering what was for dinner. Once, he was sitting awkwardly at the table when she came home from work, not really sure how the whole domestic side of a relationship was supposed to go. But she never pushed or undermined him. Because Charlie was certain she couldn't be happier. Then came the day he sheepishly handed her a small box.

She had never been so glad to be proven wrong.

 


End file.
